Interference from an Idiot
by annabethchase98
Summary: "Dude, we totally need to, like, hang out sometime. We'll eat some hamburgers and do crazy shit and-" he droned on and on, and Canada began zoning out. There was someone in the corner, smiling and laughing with Switzerland. She seemed young and shy, and she clung to her big brother. What was her name? He thought. Oh, yes… Liechtenstein. FLUFF!


***A/N* So, my crazy friends got me hooked on Hetalia and it was the first anime I watched, I love it, I do not own anything, end of story! Enjoy!***

"Dude!" America called out, sporting his wicked grin, waving. "Yo, Canada, brosky!"

"Ah!" Canada screamed/whispered, falling out of his chair. "A-a-America!"

"Dude, we totally need to, like, hang out sometime. We'll eat some hamburgers and do crazy shit and-" he droned on and on, and Canada began zoning out. There was someone in the corner, smiling and laughing with Switzerland. She seemed young and shy, and she clung to her big brother. _What was her name? _He thought. _Oh, yes… Liechtenstein._

"Dude, are you even listening to me?" America said, breaking the country's train of thought.

"What~?! Ah, y-y-yes! Sort of…"

"Oooooh~!" America replied, smirking. "You found a hot chic to stare at, huh?"

"NO IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" He screamed/whispered again.

"Dude, it totally is~! Cana's got a girlfriend, Cana's got a girlfriend!"

"A-America! S-s-stop! S-s-s-she doesn't even know me," he said, looking down.

"Oh? Hmmm~ Time for the hero to come in!" America stood up and grinned as wide as he could, rushing to Liechtenstein before Canada could stop him. "Hey, dude!" He said, being overly loud and obnoxious.

"Hmm~?" Liechtenstein looked up at him and smiled politely, bowing. "Vat can I help you vith?"

"Hey," Switzerland said, stepping in. "What do you think you're doing, talking to her, you asshole?"

"Dude, I was I was just trying to talk to her! No need to get all "protective older brosky" here!"

Canada watched from a distance as they battled each other, and no one even noticed that Liechtenstein had slipped away from her protective older brother to talk to the near-invisible country.

"Hello," she said, smiling at him, sitting in the chair America previously occupied. Canada froze, because she was the first to notice him without him having to speak first (other than America, of course…).

"I'm Liechtenstein," she said quietly, blushing softly. Canada blushed as well. "Vat is your name?"

"I'm Canada."

**.oOo.**

Every world meeting, for a long while after, Liechtenstein always made an excuse to Switzerland to come over and talk with Canada. She seemed to enjoy his company more than anyone else did, and sometimes America would watch and hang out with them (though he never stopped being an annoying asshole).

"Dude!" He said to Canada one day. "Brosky, I think the chic is totally in, like, freaking, love with you!"

"What?" Canada said, quieter than normal, completely ignoring the fact that America called her a chic. Again. "You really think so?"

"Well, why else would she come over all the time? Dude, if she ever, like, totally comes to your house, you've gotta like, freaking call me!"

"Um, no."

"Hello!" Liechtenstein smiled and waved, skipping over. "Zis time, big brother just let me come over!"

"Really?" Canada smiled, quietly wishing that America would go away and let them talk.

"Ya! Und he said he wants you to come over to his house zometime for dinner!"

"Really? He said that?"

"Ya!"

Canada smiled. "I'd love to!"

**.oOo.**

Later that week, Canada stood outside Switzerland's house. Wearing his best suit, and bringing his best homemade dessert pancakes. Knocking on the door, he stepped back a couple steps before the door swung open. Switzerland stood on the other side.

"Hello," Canada said, smiling politely. "I brought some dessert. Thank you for inviting me over."

"It's no problem. I wanted to talk to you anyway," the country replied with an almost deadly glare. Canada tried to hide his fear.

"Caaanadaaa~!" He smiled when Liechtenstein appeared next to her brother in a purple dress, smiling happily.

"Hello, Liechtenstein! I brought you something." Her smile got wider and she looked at her brother happily.

"Did you hear zhat, brother? Canada got me a gift… He's zo zweet!" Canada smiled more and walked inside with them. After setting his tray on the table, he pulled a small box out of his pocket, the size of a ring box, and handed it to her. "Here you go!"

"NO, DON'T OPEN THAT!" Switzerland yelled, taking it from her.

"Hey, brother!" she complained.

"Switzerland? What's wrong?" Canada asked, confused.

"Liechtenstein is too young to be-" he froze, cutting his sentence short when he opened the box. Inside, was a beautiful silver locket with her name engraved on the front. Inside, Canada had placed pictures of both himself and Switzerland.

"I was just going to give her a gift to remember both of us by…"

Switzerland gave it back to Liechtenstein and stormed off. "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me..." he muttered on his way out.

"What's wrong?" Canada asked Liechtenstein. She shook her head.

"I don't know," she said softly. "Canada? Vill you put zis on me?"

"Of course," he smiled and put it on her. "Liechtenstein, you could go see if he's okay… I'll wait here."

"Are you zure?"

"Yes, go ahead."

She smiled and bowed to him, before turning around and running after Switzerland. "Brother! Vait!"

Canada smiled, watching her go after him. He sat at the table, and when she didn't come back all night, he fell asleep there, keeping his promise.

**.oOo.**

After almost five years, Canada, Switzerland, and Liechtenstein had all gotten to be much closer. At one world meeting, Canada stood up.

"Hey, guys, I have something to say…"

Everyone didn't notice him.

"Guys? Hello?"

"Everyone! Canada has zometing to say!" Liechtenstein said, standing up with him, smiling encouragingly at him. This got everyone's attention. The room quieted when Liechtenstein held Canada's hand.

"Liechtenstein and I have Switzerland's permission to date~"

"What?! Duuuude!" America was obviously the first to speak up. "Good job, brosky!"

Canada and Liechtenstein both blushed with all the complements they received.

**.oOo.**

Six years later, they had been dating for seven years. Canada stood outside Switzerland's house in the rain, knocking on the door as loud as he dare.

"Liechtenstein? Switzerland?"

"Canada?" Switzerland said, confused, after he opened the door. "What are you doing out here in the cold rain? Come on in."

"Thanks. I found something for Liechtenstein, but, I, uh… need to ask your permission first."

Switzerland glared at him. "If you do anything to hurt her…"

"Don't worry! I… I love her."

The country didn't seem completely satisfied with that answer, but he gave Canada his permission anyway.

"Thanks, Switzerland… Is she awake? If not, I'll-"

"Canada~!" Liechtenstein yelled happily, running down the stair in her pajamas to jump into his arms. He tried to catch her, but the both fell to the ground, Liechtenstein in a fit of giggles.

"Canada, why are you here so late? And in the rain, too!"

"Liechtenstein... I've been meaning to ask you something for a long time, and now I have permission, so…"

He got down on one knee, and pulled a ring box out of his coat pocket. He smiled to her and opened it, revealing the beautiful silver, thin band with a same diamond placed in the middle.

"Will you marry me?"


End file.
